Talk:Sunagakure
Kage Residence Considering we have one article for the Hokage's, one for the Raikage's has been created, and we've seen Kazekage's, I think we could make an article for the Kazekage's residence/office as well. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I would create it, but alas, I suffer from the case of laziness.. ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 23:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I might as well get on it now. ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 02:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Since I've been going round the hidden villages saying this, any locations or clans people think should be added? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The other villages aren't like Konohagakure where we'll have a wealth of knowledge on them because of how and where the story is set. Instead of asking that question go look for yourself.--Cerez☺ (talk) 17:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware there isn't a wealth of information on the other villages, but I figured I'd ask before going about editing it. In the time since I posted that I've come up with several additions to the list. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Then add them, see them tried and then removed if deemed unworthy or else see them remain, forever engraved into the article and the minds of those who read it. --Cerez☺ (talk) 19:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Missing Kage? I've noticed quite strange awhile back... The Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's father, is killed quite early in the show isn't he? And Gaara succeeds him as the ''Fifth''Kazekage. So, what were they doing without their Kazekage all that time? You see in Konoha they try to replace the comatose Tsunade as quickly as possible, and the same in Suna when Gaara was captured. There's a missing plothole somewhere isn't there? --Changeling4life (talk) 20:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Konoha still functioned Kageless for a while, before Jiraiya and Naruto brought Tsunade back. Maybe the council or something equivalent acted as an interim command. Maybe there was a Kage candidate, similar to Danzō, that ended up not being Kage. Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Fans In the last chapter i saw two more ninjas with fans shouldn't that be mentioned? :Yes, yes it should~--Cerez365™ 13:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yumeda Reiboshi Has anyone ever heard of Yumeda Reiboshi? I don't have access to the databooks at work, but I claim to know each and every character in Naruto. This one, however, I've never heard of... Seelentau 愛議 10:59, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Search for his name on this page. Jacce | Talk | 11:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::...if I ever meet that man, I'll punch him in the uterus. Thank you for the help.^^ Seelentau 愛議 11:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. ^_^ Jacce | Talk | 12:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::How come don't we have an article on him then? EDIT: never mind, my bad--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Lol. That's ShounenSuki's creation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Already figured as much, hence my edit. I thought there was something fishy, too detailed for a databook description--Elveonora (talk) 15:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Surname I don't think it's actually confirmed but wouldn't Monzaemon Chikamatsu be apart of the Village at one point? Considering there's practically only Puppeteers in Sunagakure so the no Surname trivia is kinda wrong. Victory9000 (talk) 14:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I remember it was never stated if Monzaemon was affiliated to Sunagakure or not. For what we know, he could have lived in the Land of Wind long before the village was founded.Gilgamesh85 (talk) 17:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC)